My Wife?
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Sasuke seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 12 tapi sudah mempunyai calon istri yang tidak lain adalah sepupu yang tidak pernah ia temui./ "Aku Hyuuga Hinata calon istrimu"/ "Kau tahu sendirikan kalau Sasuke masih anak-anak"/ "Sasuke masih belum bisa bikin anak ya?"/ Chap 2 Updated..!
1. Chapter 1

**My Wife?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T – M (Just Lime Or More)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Hai-hai kita ketemu lagi, aku akan membawakan fic baru... disaat fic yang lain belum rampung eh malah bikin new strory hehehehe #plak... Gomen...**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang lumayan lama sih tahun 2005-2006 akan saya beritahu judulnya jika fic ini sudah tamat. Oke?**

**Sumarry : Sasuke seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 12 tapi sudah mempunyai calon istri yang tidak lain adalah sepupu yang tidak pernah ia temui./ "Aku Hyuuga Hinata calon istrimu"/ "Kau tahu sendirikan kalau Sasuke masih anak-anak"/ "Sasuke masih belum bisa bikin anak ya?"/**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**REMEMBER! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Jalan Konoha**

Seorah bocah laki-laki berambut biru donker dengan style rambut mencuat kebelakang seperti 'bebek' bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang berlari di pinggir trotoar sepulang sekolah. Nampak butiran-butiran keringat keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya membasahi wajahnya yang tampan untuk ukuran seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun.

'Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk makan sup tomat buatan ibu?' batin Sasuke dalam hati yang masih berlari kencang untuk pulang kerumah. Sasuke rela tidak ikut bersama Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke game center karena Sasuke tidak sabar ingin memakan sup tomat buatan ibunda tercintanya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Aku pulang," Akhirnya setelah berlari selama 15 menit Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Sasuke segera melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu.

"Selamat datang," Suara wanita yang diketahui adalah ibu Sasuke telah menyambut kepulangan Sasuke dari sekolah. Sasuke segera berlari menuju dapur tempat ibunya sedang memasak makan siang untuknya.

"Ibu apa sudah matang?"

"sebentar lagi, kau ganti baju dulu nanti kalau sudah matang ibu panggil," Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut menatap putra bungsunya yang terlihat tidak sabar menunggu sup 'tomat' kesukaannya matang.

"Hm."

Sasuke menuruti perkataan ibunya, dia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Tasnya di letakkan di atas meja belajar. Sasuke berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya memilih baju rumah yang cocok dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya untuk berganti pakaian dari seragam sekolah ke baju rumah.

"Sasuke supnya sudah matang," teriakan Mikoto telah membuat Sasuke terburu-buru menyelesaikan acara ganti bajunya di kamar mandi. Oh, rupanya bungsu uchiha ini benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera makan sup 'tomatnya'. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi berlari menuju pintu kamarnya dan berlari lari menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah.

DRAP..DRAP..

Suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari tangga mengalihkan perhatian Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan piring. Mikoto melihat putranya berlari turun dari tangga.

"Sasuke kau sudah kelas 5 kenapa masih suka berlari-lari di rumah?"

"Aku ingin segera makan sup tomatnya bu."

"Tapi kan tidak usah berlari-lari begitu."

"Hn."

"Hah, kenapa semua laki-laki dikeluarga ini selalu menjawab dengan kata-kata tak jelas seperti itu? Kami-sama apa dosa hamba sehingga hamba terjebak diantara laki-laki dirumah ini dan bla..bla..bla..."

Sasuke kelihatannya tidak lagi memperdulikan ocehan ibunya karena dia telah asik sendiri menyantap makanannya sambil melihat ibunya yang masih mengoceh dan mendramatisir keadaan di rumah setiap hari. Hah, Sasuke sudah terbiasa melihat tingkat ibunya yang kadang seperti anak kecil melebihi dirinya yang sebenarnya anak kecil di rumah Uchiha.

**XXXXX**

**SKIP TIME**

**Ruang Keluarga Uchiha.**

**Pukul 8 malam.**

Saat ini di ruang keluarga telah berkumpul lengkap semua anggota keluarga uchiha. Ada ayah, ibu dan kedua putra mereka. Memang sudah menjadi aturan umum di keluarga Uchiha untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah acara makan malam. Ini ditujukan agar keluarga tetap harmonis dapat membagi kasih sayang sesama keluarga.

"Oh ya, tadi ada surat datang ditujukan untukmu Suamiku," Uchiha Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga di keluarga Uchiha dan sekaligus suami dari Uchiha Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya sedikit mendengar ucapan Istrinya.

"Surat? Dari Siapa?" Tanya Fugaku memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Istrinya yang berada disampingnya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sempat melihat alamatnya dari pulau seberang konoha," jawab Mikoto memasang tampang berfikir mengingat ingat dari mana surat itu berasal.

"Bentar aku ambil dulu."

Mikoto berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman di samping suaminya berjalan menuju rak surat yang ada di seberang ruang keluarga. Tak lama kemudian Mikoto kembali membawa sepucuk surat yang berada di tangannya. "Bacakan ya," Wanita itu menyerahkan surat yang dibawanya tadi pada suaminya dan ia kembali duduk di sebelah suaminya.

Fugaku segera membuka surat yang diserahkan istrinya.

To : Anakku Uchiha Fugaku

From : Your Daddy, Uchiha Madara

Apa kau masih ingat dengan ayahmu ini? Maaf kalau aku menghilang selama tiga puluh tahun lamanya. Sebenarnya bukan mauku untuk menghilang, dulu aku pergi memancing di laut konoha tapi karena ada badai jadinya aku terbawa arus dan hanyut dilaut untunglah aku di tolong oleh seorang gadis penghuni pulau tak dikenal di utara konoha. Akhirnya ayah menikah dengannya. Ayah juga bikin anak yang banyak disini tenang saja. Aku juga tahu kalau mempunyai 2 cucu darimu. Dari mana ayah mengetahuinya itu rahasia ya. Oh ya, jangan menjemput ayah karena ayah sudah bahagia di pulau ini. Aku akan mengirimkan kejutan kalian sekeluarga.

Salam Hangat dari Your Daddy,

Uchiha Madara.

Semua keluarga Uchiha yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya dapat terbengong diam mendengar ucapan Fugaku yang membacakan surat dari Uchiha Madara, ayah Fugaku dan kakek dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itu dari kakek ya yah?" pertanyaan dari Sasuke memecah aksi terbengong keluarga itu. Fugaku berdehem pelan demi mengembalikan sifat wibawanya yang sempat hilang karena membaca surat dari ayahnya.

"Hn."

"Apa sebaiknya kita menjemput ayah suamiku?"

"Tak perlu, ayah kan bilang jangan menjemput ya sudah."

"Kenapa firasatku tidak enak untuk besok?" kali ini yang mengeluarkan suara adalah Itachi. Ketiga kepala yang sebelumnya berdiskusi langsung menoleh ke arah Itachi. Biasanya firasat Itachi selalu benar dan tepat dalam keluarga mereka.

"Semoga firasatmu salah kali ini Itachi," Ucapan Mikoto tadi di sertai oleh anggukan kepala dari Fugaku dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berharap firasat tak enak Itachi salah, karena Fugaku dan Sasuke juga merasa firasat yang tidak enak.

**XXXXX**

**Di Sebuah Pulau Tak Di kenal.**

"Apa barang bawaanmu sudah lengkap semuanya Hinata?"

"Iya kakek."

"Kakek akan merasa kesepian ditinggal olehmu, cucu kesayanganku," Madara menepuk bahu cucunya pelan.

"Tenang saja kakek aku akan kirim surat."

"Hinata ayo kita berangkat sebelum cuaca kembali buruk," sang kapten pesawat sudah meneriaki Hinata agar segera naik ke pesawat untuk berangkat ke tokyo. Hinata memeluk kakeknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mencium pipi kiri kakeknya.

Hinata segera berjalan mendekati pesawat," Kalau suamimu brengsek tinggalkan saja dan kembalilah kemari, Paham?"

"Iya kakek." Hinata menoleh ke arah kakeknya dan tersenyum lembut. Dia mulai masuk ke pesawat dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah keluarganya. Kakek, ayahnya dan Kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku berangkat," Madara, ayah serta Kakak laki-laki Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Hinata dan berteriak," Selamat jalan."

BRUUUUUUUUUM

Pesawat yang di tumpangi Hinata kini telah lepas landas untuk terbang mengantarkan Hinata ke tokyo, ketempat calon suaminya berada.

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura ketiga sahabat ini sedang berjalan sambil ngobrol. Mereka akan menuju rumah Sasuke untuk bermain game di rumah Sasuke. Disaat Naruto dan Sakura sedang asik mengobrol tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berada di depan rumahnya.

"Lho? Di depan rumahku ada tamu?" Gadis yang dilihat Sasuke mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut panjang lurus sepunggung berwarna ungu sedang membaca papan nama yang tertempel di tembok rumah Sasuke yang bertuliskan Uchiha.

Sang gadis yang tadi diamati oleh Sasuke menoleh ke arah kiri tempat Sasuke dan teman-temannya berada.

"Halooo, apa benar ini rumahnya Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Be-benar," Jawab Sasuke gagap, kenapa dia gagap? Karena saat sang gadis itu menoleh ke arah kiri yaitu kearah Sasuke berada tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu onyx bertemu lavender. Degub jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang saat melihat mata lavender bening di depannya. Apa ini yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tapi hey, Sasuke kan baru berusia 12 tahun apa mungkin sudah jatuh cinta? Lagi pula apa benar Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis yang berada di depannya saat ini yang dilihat dari fisiknya terlihat tua sekitar 2-3 tahun dari Sasuke.

"Dia mencarimu tuh Teme," Naruto tersenyum lima jari ke arah gadis asing tersebut yang di balas dengan senyuman juga.

"Dia siapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sepertinya orang asing Sakura."

"Eh? Untuk apa gadis asing seperti dia mencarimu teme?"

"Aku juga tak tahu Dobe!" Sasuke membentak keras ke Naruto dengan muka merah merona. Ups, apa tadi author bilang merah merona? Oh ternyata Sasuke malu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke ada perlu apa?" Sasuke menolehkan perhatiannya kembali dengan gaya cool nya pada gadis asing yang telah mereka bertiga abaikan.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata! Aku datang untuk menjadi Istrimu," Ujar Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mengeluarkan senyuman termanis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang belum begitu sadar dengan ucapannya Hinata hanya menggaruk kepala," Oh gitu ya." Namun setelah di cerna oleh otak jenius Sasuke emm, Istri..Istri..Istr...i akhirnya Sasuke dapat mencerna apa yang Hinata ucapkan tadi.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

**TBC/ DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Wife?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T – M (Just Lime Or More)**

**Genre: Romances**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang lumayan lama sih tahun 2005-2006 akan saya beritahu judulnya jika fic ini sudah tamat. Oke?**

**Sumarry : Sasuke seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 12 tapi sudah mempunyai calon istri yang tidak lain adalah sepupu yang tidak pernah ia temui./ "Aku Hyuuga Hinata calon istrimu"/ "Kau tahu sendirikan kalau Sasuke masih anak-anak"/ "Sasuke masih belum bisa bikin anak ya?"/**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**REMEMBER! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Siang Hari

Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha

"Hooo..."

"Uhhoooo," Hinata tampak duduk tenang di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang menurut Hinata adalah keluarga dari sang 'calon suaminya' berada. Dia masih sibuk memandangi ruang tamu yang menurutnya asing dan tatanan perabotannya yang jauh dari ruang tamu di rumahnya.

Di dapur

"Apa katanya?"

"Apa ibu tak salah dengar Sasuke?" Uchiha Mikoto tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari sang anak bungsunya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Makanya bu, dia bilang kalau dia datang kesini untuk jadi istriku," Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan sang ibu tentang apa yang ia katakan tadi bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Ia berdiri di samping ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan teh untuk tamu yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengucapkan perkataan yang mengejutkan.

"Kenapa dia datang untuk jadi istrimu? Kamu kan masih SD, Sasuke?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Sasuke membentak ibunya sedikit, tanda ia sedang jengkel dan kebingungan. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke hanya dapat terbengong sendiri mendengar percakapan antara Sasuke dan Ibunya. Mikoto yang tersadar kalau masih ada Naruto dan Sakura di belakang Sasuke kemudian wanita itu tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

"Tante siapkan kue dan minumannya ya, kalian tunggu saja di kamarnya Sasuke," Mikoto telah selesai membuatkan teh untuk Hinata.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, tante," Naruto dan Sakura mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangan mereka tanda mereka menolak secara halus pada Mikoto.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik lirih ke telinga Sasuke," Ne Sasuke kalau kau sibuk aku dan Naruto pulang dulu ya?"

"Hn."

Sakura memasangkan kembali jaket yang ia pakai dan mengajak Naruto pulang bersamanya," Naruto ayo kita pulang." Mendengar nama Naruto yang di ajak pulang juga oleh Sakura membuat Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang ingin mengikuti Sakura pulang ke rumah.

"Dobe, jangan pulang dulu!"

"Sakura kalau kau ingin pulang sana pulang sendiri saja, dobe di sini saja.."

"Apaan sih kau Sasuke, Naruto kan selalu pulang bersamaku!" Naruto hanya terdiam, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian saat mereka mulai bertengkar. Ia tidak tahu harus membela yang mana.

Mikoto yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura mulai bertengkar lagi, mau tidak mau Mikoto harus memarahi anaknya," Sasuke jangan begitu dengan anak perempuan tidak baik."

"Tapi bu... Yang di ruang tamu bagaimana?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah ruang tamu, tempat Hinata sedang menunggu sang tuan rumah menemuinya.

"Sudah biar ibu yang mengurusnya.."

"Ta-ta-tapi bu.."

"Sudahlah, ibu yang akan bertanya padanya.. biar begini ibu pernah lulus ujian bahasa inggris dengan nilai 70 lo.." Mikoto tertawa riang sambil membawa teh dengan nampan ke ruang tamu, nampaknya ia bangga karena pernah lulus ujian bahasa inggris dengan nilai 70. Namun, tidak dengan Sasuke ia cemberut mendengar ucapan ibunya.

'Dapat nilai 70 saja sudah bangga,' Batin Sasuke sebal melihat kelakuan ibunya yang terkadang menurut Sasuke itu konyol.

Mikoto berjalan keruang tamu diikuti oleh Sasuke yang mengekori ibunya di belakang. Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang membongkar isi kopernya. Merasa kalau ada orang berjalan kearahnya, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan melihat siapa yang datang," Welcome to our home."

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi sambutan dari Mikoto," Eh Loh? Apa dia tidak mengerti, ya?" Mikoto tampak salah tingkah melihat Hinata yang hanya tersenyum manis padanya, Mikoto merasa kalau bahasa inggris yang ia gunakan tadi sudah benar.

Hinata kembali sibuk dengan Kopernya dan mengacuhkan Mikoto, ia mulai mengeluarkan isi kopernya, mulai dari selendang, asesoris, dan topeng-topeng yang bentuknya aneh.

'Kok dia langsung mengeluarkan barang-barangnya ya? Apa dia ini misionaris agama, atau jangan-jangan ia adalah penjual yang suka menawarkan dagangannya secara paksa? Tapi kalau lihat dari barang-barangnya.. sepertinya dua-duanya..' Batin Mikoto saat ia melihat barang-barang apa saja yang keluar dari dalam koper Hinata.

'Lihat saja, pasti dia akan aku usir keluar,' Mikoto mulai duduk dan meletakan teh yang ia bawa tadi," kamu datang dari mana?"

Sekali lagi Hinata merespon pertanyaan Mikoto dengan Senyuman manis," dari Savalov, Kok."

"Naik kapal tiga kali, dan sempet nyasar sih," Hinata mulai menceritakan kisahnya hingga sampai ke rumah keluarga Uchiha dengan Riang tanpa memperhatikan raut muka ibu dan anak didepannya itu sedang terbengong.

Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang berada di belakangnya," Savalov itu dimana?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya," Aku juga tidak tahu bu.."

"Aduh bagaimana sih kamu ini, kamu kan yang masih sekolah, seharusnya kamu tahu itu dimana Sasuke?!"

"Di pelajaran Geografi tidak ada nama pulau seperti itu ibu.."

Mikoto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat Hinata yang masih menceritakan tentang perjalanannya hingga sampai ke tokyo.

Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari dapur berjalan ke arah Sasuke," Teme, kelihatannya kami harus pulang dulu, kau sibuk sih dengan tamumu."

"Hn."

"Boleh nanya gak?"

"APA?!" Sasuke sedikit membentak Sakura kembali.

"Yang di maksud dengan istri itu apa sih?"

"Justru aku yang mau nanya dari tadi!"

"Yah sudah kami pulang dulu, dah.." Sakura menghadap ke ibu Sasuke untuk pamitan pulang," Tante kami pulang dulu ya.."

"Iya.."

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari rumah Sasuke untuk pulang, Mikoto mengemukakan pendapatnya pada Sasuke," Sepertinya kita harus menunggu ayah dan kakakmu pulang Sasuke."

"Iya ibu."

.

.

.

.

MALAM HARI

KEDIAMAN KELUARGA UCHIHA

DI KAMAR UCHIHA MIKOTO DAN FUGAKU.

"APA!?"

"Datang untuk jadi istri Sasuke? Apa maksudnya?" Fugaku tampak shock mendengar ucapan dari istrinya yang mengatakan kalau Hinata datang dari pulau yang jauh hanya untuk menjadi istri dari anak bungsunya yang bahkan masih SD.

Setelah mandi Fugaku masih tampak tak percaya dengan datangnya kejadian aneh ini," katanya dia datang karena di suruh ayah, coba kau temui dia, suamiku... eh dia juga membawa oleh-oleh loh," Mikoto menggandeng tangan suaminya agar menemui Hinata yang berada di ruang keluarga mereka.

Fugaku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal," apa maksudnya ini semua?"

.

.

.

RUANG KELUARGA UCHIHA

Fugaku dan Hinata tampak duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja kecil. Mereka masih diam dan saling memandang.

"Umm, Namamu Hinata?"

"Iya," Hinata kembali tersenyum pada Fugaku. Fugaku tampak memijit pelipisnya pelan," lalu apa hubunganmu dengan ayah? Ehem, maksudku Uchiha Madara?"

Hinata menatap Fugaku malu-malu," **"Hubungan"** itu apa?" Hinata memainkan jemarinya di depan dadanya, tanda saat ia bingung, malu atau gugup.

"Ng... gimana ya jelasinnya? Gini, Uchiha Madara itu siapanya Hinata?"

"Ayah ibuku itu namanya Madara, sih," entah Hinata itu memang polos atau bodoh? Jawaban yang ia berikan telah membuat laki-laki paruh baya di depannya itu tampak frustasi.

Fugaku menepuk jidatnya," Ah, kelihatannya ayah sudah bikin anak yang banyak di pulau itu, ya."

"Dasar ayah."

"Kalau gitu kamu cucunya madara ya?!"

"YA!... Itu dia, Sih!"

"Tapi kenapa namamu Hyuuga? Bukan Uchiha?" Fugaku mengerutkan alisnya sedikit saat ia merasa janggal dengan nama keluarga dari Hinata yang Hyuuga, kenapa bukan Uchiha?

"Um... Kakek mengikuti marga dari Nenek, kata kakek ia bosan dengan nama Uchiha dan ingin ganti suasana."

"Hah, dari dulu ayah tidak pernah berubah," Laki-laki paruh baya itu tampak menghela nafas lelah mendengar tingkah laku ayahnya yang seenaknya mengubah nama marganya sendiri karena alasan ingin mengganti suasana? Alasan konyol macam apa itu?

"Kalau gitu, dia sepupuku dong?!"

"Kalau gitu, dia bilang istri, pasti ada yang salah kan?!" Kini tampak Sasuke tengah mengeluarkan suaranya yang tadi terdiam mendengarkan percakapan antara ayahnya dan Hinata, gadis yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi istrinya.

"Belum tentu juga... Sepupu bisa nikah, kok," kali ini Itachi tampak memberikan pendapatnya dalam pembicaraan keluarganya.

"Yang benar kak?" Sasuke tampak shock saat mendengar ucapan dari kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Hah, kenapa tingkah ayah makin ngaco? Apa-apa sih, mau ngejodohin Sasuke cucunya yang masih SD dan ingusan sepertinya?"

"Cucu yang belum pernah ditemui loh, ayah!"

"Yah.. Iya juga sih."

"Benar ini untukku?" Itachi tampak sibuk dengan hadiah yang di berikan oleh Hinata padanya tanpa mempedulikan adikknya yang masih mempeributkan tentang "calon istrinya"

"Iya, semuanya oleh-oleh kok jadi boleh diambil yang mana saja," Hinata membawa topeng antik yang berada ditangannya ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba memasangkan topeng yang ia bawa pada wajah Sasuke," Yang ini buat Sasuke ya, biar gak ada roh jahat yang mendekat."

Sasuke tampak menolak halus topeng yang Hinata coba pasangkan pada wajahnya, Sasuke tampak ngeri dengan wajah yang ada di topeng itu, terlihat menyeramkan," Eh, nggak usah makasih ya, tapi aku gak butuh oleh-oleh kok."

Fugaku tampak tenang meminum teh yang telah istrinya suguhkan padanya," Yah, seperti yang kau ketahui, Sasuke masih anak-anak... pernikahan itu masih jauh untuknya."

JITTS..

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sedang membawa topeng mengerikan tadi ditangannya, Sasuke merasa gugup di tatap oleh mata Hinata secara intens.

"Sasuke masih belum bisa bikin anak ya?"

BRUUUUTTSSSS

Fugaku menyemburkan tehnya setelah mendengar ucapan polos dari Hinata, dan hebatnya lagi Hinata masih dengan senyuman polos Hinata masih memandang Fugaku yang tadi menyemburkan tehnya.

"Pokoknya, karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, untuk sementara kau menginaplah disini ya dan lihat keadaan jepang."

"Bu, makanannya sudah siap?"

"Sudah dari tadi."

"Lalu, mana makanannya?"

"Sudah dihabiskan oleh Hinata." Mikoto tersenyum kikuk saat melihat Fugaku berekspresi konyol, menurutnya.

"Loh, nasi tambahannya kok sudah habis bu?" Sasuke membuka rice coocer yang kosong, tidak ada nasi sedikitpun.

"Wah, Sasuke makannya banyak ya?"

"Kan kau yang menghabiskannya Hinata..." Sasuke menatap Hinata sebal, rupanya ia jengkel pada Hinata yang telah menghabiskan jatah nasinya.

"Punya Hinata masih ada sedikit, nih aku bagi ya.."

"Apa-apa tuh, nasinya segunung gitu di piringmu?!"

"Hehehe," Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia malu karena Sasuke mengetahui porsi makannya yang bisa dibilang "banyak".

XXXXXX

Setelah selesai makan malam Hinata menonton tv dengan jarak yang dekat dari layar televisi," Hooo.."

"Hoooo..Hoooo..."

"Apa dia gak pernah nonton tv disana? Norak banget," Komentar sinis telah terucap dari bibir Sasuke menanggapi tingkah laku Hinata yang tampak terpesona saat melihat layar televisi.

"Hn."

Acara televisi yang Hinata tonton saat itu adalah berita, ia tampak tenang menontonnya. Namun, saat acara televisi berganti dengan acara musik ia berjoget ria mengikuti irama musiknya.

"Dia Nari Tuh yah.." Sasuke melihat tingkah konyol Hinata yang menari riang dari belakangnya.

Lama menari-nari riang, Hinata segera merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet dan tertidur pulas disana.

"Yah, dia tidur.. baru jam 8 sudah ngantuk.. dia payah."

"Dia capek Sasuke, tadi kan perjalanannya panjang.. sudah kau bentangkan kasur disana."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ayahnya," Kenapa harus aku?"

"Dia kan calon istrimu, jadi sebagai calon suami kau harus perhatian padanya."

"Aku gak pernah bilang mau ambil dia jadi istri, kok," dengan setengah menggerutu Sasuke berusaha mengangkat Hinata agar pindah ke kamar tamu.

Itachi mendekati adiknya yang berusaha mengangkat Hinata dari karpet," Gak papa kan Sasu-chan, untung banget loh, dari sekarang udah punya calon istri.."

"Jangan menggodaku, Baka Aniki." Sasuke bersusah payah mengangkat Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar tamu yang ada di lantai dua.

"Barangnya juga di bawa keatas ya Sasu-chan.."

"Kenapa mesti aku sih!"

"Kan dia calon istrimu," Sasuke tampak dongkol dengan kakaknya, bukannya membantu adiknya mengangkat Hinata eh malahan kakaknya menggodanya terus dan mengatakan kalau Hinata calon istrinya..calon istrinya..

Sesampainya di kamar tamu Sasuke membuka pintu dan meletakkan Hinata sementara bersandar di tembok. Dia membuka lemari dan mengambil kasur lipat dan segera menggelarnya, saat ia selesai mempersiapkan kasur untuk Hinata.

Ternyata Hinata terbangun dan ia berjalan ke arah kasur yang telah selesai dipersiapkan untuknya dan ia segera tidur di kasur.

"Hah, giliran kasurnya sudah siap dia bangun, tapi saat pergi keatas dia tidak mau bangun dan terpaksa aku mengangkatnya, dasar gadis merepotkan. Tapi... dia cantik juga sih," Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar Hinata dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri pergi tidur.

XXXXX

CIP.. CIP..CIP..

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya saat ia mendengar burung berkicau di jendelanya, " Huaaaemm, kayaknya aku nggak tidur nyenyak nih." Sasuke menggosok matanya demi mengurangi kantuk yang masih menderanya.

"Sasuke ayo bangun makanan sudah siap," mendengar teriakan dari ibunya dari arah tangga Sasuke segera turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dia melihat ibunya di bawah tangga menatapnya," Hinata mana bu?"

"Oh dia sudah bangun dari tadi, ayo cepat cuci muka sana."

"Iya..iya.."

SROKS..SROKS..

Sasuke sedang menggosok gigi di tempat khusus menggosok gigi di rumahnya. Hingga ia mendengar suara aneh di kamar mandi yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Laut di sini dingin sekali sih." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kamar mandi," Hinata kamu sedang mandi?" Sasuke heran kalau Hinata mandi kenapa pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit?

"Iya! Sasuke juga mau ikut mandi?" jawab Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan meledek ya mentang-mentang aku masih kecil kau bisa meledekku ya," Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi dan sedikit membuka pintu agar dia dapat masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku beneran masuk loh.."

Saat Sasuke telah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, disaat bersamaan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menghadap Sasuke," Pagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke tampak Shock melihat Hinata hanya memakai celana dalam tanpa memakai atasan yang berarti Hinata polos dari atas dan hanya rambutnya yang panjang yang ia taruh di depan demi menutupi dadanya sendiri.

"AAAAKKKKHHHHH!" Dan tanpa Sasuke kehendaki ia berteriak kencang melihat kepolosan Hinata yang seperti itu.

To Be Continue

A/N : Nah sesuai janjiku kalau aku bakalan update ya malam ini... terima kasih buat readers yang udah mau baca, review, nge fav dan nge follow cerita ini.. aku ucapka terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya atas reviewnya Oh ini updatedanku sebelum hiatus yang ke enam, oh ya ada reader yang bertanya kenapa aku hiatus? Jawabannya karena aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang aku impikan sejak lama di real life milikku jadi gomen kalau aku akan hiatus di bulan juni, juli atau agustus dan akan hiatus selama satu tahun.

Dan gomen sekali lagi kalau aku gak bisa bales review dari para readers karena keterbatasan waktu saya, tapi aku tetap melihat review dari readers di hape kok tenang aja pasti aku baca review-an kalian semua.

Oke tanpa banyak berkata, sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang lain.. Jaa nee...


End file.
